Harold Leal
Colombia|estado = Activo}} Harold Leal es un actor de doblaje colombiano. Nació el 20 de Noviembre en Ibagué, Colombia. Es una de la voces más importantes en el medio. Conocido por haber dado su voz a personajes como Fudou Juushirou en Ryukendo, Bakkam en Kiba, Sardon en Mew Mew Power, Kalos Eido en Kaleido Star, Doc Nakano en Kid Músculo entre otros. Es la voz recurrente de Steven Seagal, también ha doblado actores como Adrien Brody, Jeff Daniels, Brendan Fraser, Val Kilmer, James Caviezel, Richard Gere, Bruce/Caitlyn Jenner y Tom Hanks. thumb|right|236 px Su timbre de voz es Similar a Roberto Mendiola de Mexico Filmografía Películas Steven Seagal *Shane Daniels en Un hombre peligroso *Roland en The Keeper *Ruslan en Ruslan: Venganza de un asesino John Corbett *Chance en Besame *Dave Kominek en The Hunt for the I-5 Killer Val Kilmer *Sr. Don Nadie/Stanley Carpenter en The Traveler *MacPherson en Conspiracy Piotr Adamczyk *Karol Wojtyla en Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Karol Wojtyla en Karol: El Papa, el hombre Otros *Det. David "Cal" Callahan (Stephen Dorff) en Acorralado *John (Keanu Reeves) en Decisión al límite *DJ (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en Ante el fuego *Paul Ridge (Joshua Jackson) en Inescapable *Jared Cohen (Simon Baker) en El precio de la codicia (doblaje colombiano) *Ethan Tremblay (Zach Galifianakis) en Todo un parto (doblaje colombiano) *Gdor. Mike Morris (George Clooney) en The Ides of March (Versión HBO) *Luke Patterson (Bradley Cooper) en Más viejo que América *Dr. Ross (Andrew Airlie) en 50/50 (doblaje colombiano) *Sebastian Ganz (Richard Coyle) en 5 días de guerra (doblaje colombiano) *Michael Chase (Michael Reilly Burke) en El coleccionista (doblaje colombiano) *Hicks (Jason London) en La tumba del diablo *Sr. Gable (Tom Hanks) en El gran Buck Howard *Murphy (James Denton) en La tortura (doblaje colombiano) *Clifford Irving (Richard Gere) en The Hoax *Wladyslaw (Adrien Brody) en El pianista *Tom Carver (Ray Liotta) en La apuesta perfecta *Pompeyo (Chris Noth) en Julio César *Paul (Brendan Fraser) en Viaje al final de la noche *Mitch (James Caviezel) en Mentes en blanco *Ed Saxon (Jeff Daniels) en La pesadilla (Chasing Sleep) *Daniel (Ian Somerhalder) en Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer *Fairfax (Dougray Scott) en Muerte al rey *Tommy Hatcher (Geoff Bell) en Hooligans *Joel (Jason Bateman) en Extract *Teniente Riley (Donnie Wahlberg) en Frente a Frente *Alec Dodge (Patrick Bergin) en Periodista a la fuga *Tyrone Bankston (Bryan Brown) en Grizzly Falls *Joe Pitko (Robert Forster) en Lakeboat *Rey Claudio (Jamey Sheridan) en Hamlet (2000) *Charlie (Eric McCormack) en Cansada de Buscar Marido *Prof. Lazlo (Bruce Davison) en El bibliotecario: La maldición del cadiz de Judas *Adam (Johnathon Schaech) en Como asesinar al perro de su vecino *Shaw (Callum Keith Rennie) en Con licencia para limpiar *Adm. Pendleton (Frederic Forrest) en Amenaza submarina *Eric (Jason Brooks) en Home Invasion *Desmon (Richard Burgi) en Encerrada *Martin McKenzie (Richard Roxburgh) en Mentes diabólicas *Capitán Reda (Benoît Magimel) en Los ríos color púrpura 2 *James Hawk (Adrian Dunbar) en El ojo del delfín *Padre Porter (Christian Slater) en Sacrificio *Brian Connor (Rob Estes) en Al borde del jardín *Rey Augusto (Arnold Vosloo) en Fire & Ice: Crónicas del Dragón *Howard Mercer (Andrew McCarthy) en Main Street *Robert (Lochlyn Munro) en El secreto de la esfinge *Patrick (Patrick Muldoon) en Una aventura navideña *Logan (Bart Johnson) en A Deadly Obsession *Mark (Steve Bacic) en Recién casadas *Spencer (Scott Speedman) en Good Neighbours *Jay (Martin Henderson) en Batalla en Seattle *Simon Foster (Tom Hollander) en Malentendido (doblaje colombiano) *Sam #2 (Tony Hale) en HappyThankyouMorePlease (doblaje colombiano) *Doug (Sullivan Stapleton) en El cazador *Sr. Kidd (Sean Harris) en Un lugar solitario para morir *Jack Jameson (Joe Lando) en En casa con Prudencia *Richard (Bob Balaban) en Los secretos de Harry (redoblaje) *Marc Weissman en 1000 a 1: La historia de Cory Weissman *Michael Stone en El medallón perdido: Las aventuras de Billy Stone *Martin Brody en Sharknado 2: El segundo *Bill en Union Square *Director Trevor Greene en El proyecto de embarazo *Fletch en 33 cartas *Carlos en Por amor al dinero *Oficial Anders en Apagón en Los Ángeles *Danny Bolan en Locked Down (doblaje colombiano) *Mike en Mi amigo Harley *Bob Simpson en Repeticiones *Tom Blanchart en Dios no está muerto (doblaje colombiano) *Nettleship en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling *Adam en Como asesinar al perro de su vecino *Patrick Freeman en El jarrón de la fortuna *Jim Parker en Cuidado con las niñeras *Fred "Chéri" Peloux en Chéri *Jack en The Other Woman *Insertos en The Fourth Kind *Sanderson en Brothers *Pat Rickman en Hit and Run (doblaje colombiano) *Max en Hooligans 2 *Marcel Cedan en La vida en rosa *Señor Marshall en Reviving Ophelia *Herman Rai en La boda del monzón *Rath en La última caída *Tom en La primera nevada *Joe en Los Dalton *Fernando en Bella época *Evgeny en Riverworld *Sonny en El bebé del camino *Steve en El plan de Susan *Tnte. Charlier en Legionario *Marcello en Mi querido asesino *Gerente de banco en Cachorros *Michael Ross en Grupo Comando *Daltry en Rapid Exchange *Marciano en La resurrección del campeón *John McDonald en Last Time Forever *Coogan en Nine Dead *Joe en Waiting for Forever *Bud en Creatura *Lin en La colección *Gabe en A Crush on You *Rick en Cachorros al rescate *Steve Morgan en Mi vida no es mía *Agente James Cowen en Viernes negro *Robert Johnson en Lawman *Anunciador 'Elvis' y voces adicionales en Velocidad sin limites *Textos y Voces adicionales en Atrapados en la Encrucijada *Voces adicionales en 1911 *Voces adicionales en Inocencia carnal *Voces adicionales en Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal *Voces adicionales en El gran éxito *Voces adicionales en El forastero Series de televisión *Zach del Toro (Zak Santiago) en Los asistentes *Nathan Wuornos en Haven *Conde Drácula en El joven Drácula *Fudou Juushirou - Ryugunou en Ryukendo *Zane en H2O Sirenas del Mar *Taggert en Leverage *Félix en Espacios compartidos *Andre McBride en Painkiller Jane *Jason en Nuestra vida secreta *Virus en Ace Relámpago *Fabrizio Strada en 48 horas (serie de TV) *Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth en Flashpoint *Roger Shickler en Scout en África *Aaron Thornburg en Endurance *Narrador en Ghost Hunters *Voces adicionales en COPS (serie de TV) Anime *Gladion en Web Diver *Sardon en Mew Mew Power *Kalos Eido en Kaleido Star *Doc Nakano en Kid Músculo *Bakkam en Kiba *Tanner en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *General Aidan en Tai Chi Chasers *Sr. Nash en Tenkai Knights Series animadas *Aarch en Galactik Football *Esopo en Teatro de fábulas *Bud en Space Goofs *Len en Ruby Gloom *Señor Foot en Angelo Rules *Rock Trollhammer en Trollz *Agente 1 en Spy Groove *Harvey en Sabrina: secretos de la brujita *Grier en Huntik *Dr. Roark en Zentrix *BS en Super Duper Sumos *Alnar en Los defensores Di Gata *Max en Escuadrón Dino *Graham en Cubix *Richard en Lou! *Harry Block en Evolución *General Bu en Maestro Raindrop *Hawkbit en La pradera de los sueños *Dan Dinamico en Meteor *Ditchley en Los inquilinos Películas animadas *Cientifico Ntek #1 en Max Steel vs la amenaza mutante *Mike Nickelson/Makino en Max Steel: La venganza de Makino *Makino en Max Steel: Alianza monstruosa *Ryan en My Scene: Estrellas de Hollywood *Kurt Wylde en AcceleRacers *Alejandro en Alejandro Magno *Zorro/Diego en El increíble Zorro *Sabiondo en Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra *Henry Mitchell (Maurice LaMarche) en Daniel el Travieso: vacaciones en el mar *John en PollyWorld Películas de anime *Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo Miniseries *La Mangouste (Val Kilmer) en XIII *Bill Masen (Dougray Scott) en El día de los trífidos *John Lauchlan (Jason Priestley) en Everest Documentales *Revelaciones (serie documental) - Narrador *Descifrando el código Da Vinci - Dan Brown *Viviendo con Michael Jackson - Martin Bashir *Fugly: Un paso más cerca de Paisallywood - Neil Dally *Megafábricas - Voces adicionales *Peces monstruosos - Voces adicionales *La gran historia - Voces adicionales *Ciencia demente - Voces adicionales Realities Bruce/Caitlyn Jenner * Keeping Up with the Kardashians - El/Ella mismo/a * I Am Cait - Ella misma Otros: *Top Shot - Iain Harrison *El precio de la historia (Louisiana) - Johnnie *Cazadores de camiones - John *Best Ink - Jerod (2da. Temp.) *Barter Kings - Voces adicionales *¿Quién da más?: Texas - Voces adicionales *Terapia de shock - Voces adicionales *7 días de sexo - Voces adicionales 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Armonico Estudios *Centauro Comunicaciones *Praise Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Enlaces externos *Anime News Network *Talento Internacional Colombia *Voz en comerciales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores colombianos